1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo finishing system with parallel cutters, in particular to a parallel cutter arrangement and to a photographic processing system comprising the parallel cutter arrangement. The invention further relates to a method for parallel cutting webs, to a corresponding program and to a program product comprising the program.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Conventionally, a photographer photographs pictures (images) by means of a camera. In this way he captures image information and stores the image information on a suitable storing medium, e.g. on a film in conventional cameras or on a digital memory device (e.g. floppy disk) in digital cameras. The photographer then brings, for instance the storage medium (e.g. film) to a photo shop (peripheral organisation). Alternatively the customer may directly send the digital images together with processing information to a photo shop via Internet. In other words, a photo shop may be a retail shop or a virtual Internet shop. At a photo shop the storing mediums (e.g. films in film cartridges, electronic memory units of digital cameras, etc.) or digital images of several customers are collected and processing information are added concerning the particular processing wishes of the customers (e.g. the format of the photographic prints, type of photographic paper, number of prints per picture (image), adding of a CD with digitalized pictures etc.). Furthermore, the name of the customer is noted or stored and usually an individual order number is assigned to a so-called order or customer order which comprises, for example, a set of digital images or a work envelope with an inserted film cartridge and the working instructions or processing information. In this way, a plurality of xe2x80x9ccustomer ordersxe2x80x9d together with processing information is collected at the photo shops or virtual Internet shops.
Each photo shop or virtual Internet shop forwards the customer orders to a photographic laboratory (centralised organisation). At this photographic laboratory, each order is processed by processing the photographic images (e.g. film or digital images) of the order according to the assigned processing information (e.g. notes, bar codes, digital information via Internet etc.).
A photographic laboratory, in general, serves a wide area with a large number of photo shops and, therefore, must be fitted out for processing (handling) a large number of orders (up to ten thousands various orders a day). This has been made possible only by a high degree of automation in the laboratory itself, with a consistent necessity to standardise the components used (print format, envelopes etc.). A drawback of this standardisation is that individual wishes or information of the customer may not be fulfilled.
If a customer requests to print the images of a customer orders in different formats, which may not be reproduced by a web of particular width, the handling of those customer orders is very complex according to the prior art.
If, for instance, three webs of different width are necessary in order to fulfil the requests of the customer, for instance, the following workflow is necessary in a photographic laboratory according to the prior art. The films (customer orders) are combined to batches, which include a plurality of customer orders. Such a batch is input in a printer, which prints (selected) images on a web having a first width. Then the web is forwarded to a cutter, which cuts the web into a plurality of print sheets, which belong to a plurality of different customer orders. Then the batch is input into a second printer, which prints (selected) images on a web of a second width in order to produce prints of a different format. Then this web of a second width is cut in order to produce a plurality of print sheets of different customer orders. Finally, the batch is input in a third printer and prints the images on a web of third width, which is thereafter cut into a plurality of print sheets. Thus, finally, there are a plurality of print sheets of a first format printed on a web of a first width, a plurality of print sheets of a second format printed on a web of a second width and a plurality of print sheets of a third format printed on a web a third width. Thus, in summary, there are three large sets of print sheets, each set comprising print sheets of a plurality of customer orders. An operator has then to identify the print sheets, which belong to the same customer order and to sort the print sheets in accordance with a predefined sequence. This kind of processing of the customer orders is very time-consuming and often provokes an unintended mixing of print sheets of different customer orders.
The object of the invention is to provide a photographic finishing system, which facilitates and accelerates the processing of photographic images of a customer order, which have to be printed in different formats.
A particular advantage of the present case is that the processing of customer orders or the photo finishing process is not only accelerated when the customer order comprises images, which are to be printed on webs of different widths but is also accelerated when the images of a customer order are to be printed all in the same format. The latter advantage is due to the parallel processing of images of the same customer order in parallel processing branches or pathways.
According to the present invention, a parallel cutter arrangement is provided. The parallel cutter arrangement comprises at least two cutters. These cutters are preferably arranged in parallel, which means that one web may be cut by one cutter, while another web is cut by another cutter. In other words, the time interval needed to cut one web by one cutter may overlap another time interval needed to cut another web by another cutter. The cutters may be one-dimensional (one-directional) cutters (X cutter) or two-dimensional (two-directional) cutters (X-Y cutter).
The parallel cutter arrangement further comprises a feeding device, which feeds in parallel webs to the cutters and conveys in parallel the single sheets (print sheets), which have been separated from the web by the cutter to a collecting station. At the collecting station the print sheets may be collected or sorted manually or automatically.
The parallel cutter arrangement of the present invention is designed to process webs, wherein the prints, which belong to the same customer order, are arranged in a sequence on the web. In other words, there are no prints of another customer order between prints of a particular customer order on a web. However, the prints, which belong to one and the same customer order, may be distributed among different webs. Assuming the customer wants to print sheets in accordance with a sequence (target sequence) which corresponds to the receive sequence of images (customer order sequence). If, for instance, the customer order comprises ten prints 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 originally received in accordance with their numberings, i.e. print 1 at first and print 10 at last, the prints 1, 5, 9, and 10 may be arranged in this sequence on a first web. Thus the sequence 1, 5, 9, and 10 of the first web (first web sequence) does not violate the customer order sequence, i.e. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10.
The prints 2, 4, and 7 may be arranged in this sequence on a second web. Again the customer order sequence is not violated by the second web sequence, i.e. 2, 4, and 7.
The remaining prints 3, 6, and 8 may be arranged in this sequence on a third web. Again the customer order sequence is not violated by the third web sequence, i.e. 3, 6, and 8.
The first, second and third web may have different widths but may also have the same width or some of the webs may have the same width while other webs have a different width.
The parallel cutter arrangement of the present invention comprises a controller, which controls the feeding device and the cutter such that the prints of the same customer order even if distributed on different webs are kept together or are nested. In other words, the prints of the same customer order arrive one after the other from the different cutters at a collecting station such that there is no print sheet of another customer order between those sheets. Thus, print sheets of a customer order purely arrive at the collecting station without any xe2x80x9ccontaminationxe2x80x9d of a print sheet of another customer order. In this way, collecting of print sheets of a customer order may be easily performed by an operator or a stacking or sorting machine, without unwanted mixing of print sheets of different customer orders.
As mentioned above, the print sheets are arranged on the web according to a web sequence, which preferably does not violate target sequence. The target sequence may for instance correspond to the customer order sequence or any other sequence, which is defined by the processing information and/or determined by the controller, which, in turn, is assigned to the customer order. In this way, the print sheets arrive at the collecting station via separate branches or pathways in accordance with respective web sequences, which easily allow arranging the print sheets in accordance with the target sequence.
In order to determine a target sequence for the prints at the collector, the controller preferably refers to the processing information, which is assigned to each customer order. Preferably the controller controls the web sequences such that they do not violate the target sequence, i.e. any print A which is before a print B in the web sequence and after a print C in the web sequence is before that print B and after that print C in the target sequence. The target sequence may correspond to the original customer sequence.
Preferably the feeding device and the cutters are arranged such that they constitute parallel feeding and cutting pathways. The feeding and cutting pathways extend from the web reception location through or via the cutters to the collecting station. The parallel feeding and cutting pathways allow a parallel cutting of the webs by the cutters. In particular print sheets of the same customer order may be separated from different webs within overlapping time intervals, e.g. simultaneously or in an interleaving way. For this purpose, the controller controls the feeding device and the cutters such that the webs and the print sheets are conveyed in parallel on the parallel feeding and cutting pathways. This parallel conveyance is preferably performed if prints of the same customer order are present on different webs.
Preferably the controller receives processing information, which defines for each print to which customer order the print belongs. The processing information may additional define the sequence of the prints in a customer order. For instance, the processing information may define the position of each image and thus of the corresponding print in the sequence of images or prints of a customer order and/or may define the above-mentioned target sequence at the collector. The controller may receive the processing information and/or may determine the processing information. The determination of processing information may be performed by the controller by identifying, for instance, marks or markings on the prints. The marks may be, for instance, bar codes, which identify for each print to which customer order the print belongs. Additionally the bar code may identify the position of the print in the sequence of prints of a customer order. The controller may also receive some part of the processing information and may determine another part of the processing information. For instance, the controller may receive information that the next four prints on web number 2 belong to a particular customer order. Additionally the controller may determine by means of sensors the start of this sequence on the web number 2 and may identify by means of each sensor the position of each print on the web.
Preferably the processing information defines not only for each print to which customer order the print belongs, but also a target sequence, which defines a preferred sequence of the print sheets for each customer order. Additionally the controller may receive and/or determine web sequences, which define for each web the sequence of prints of the respective customer orders. The web sequences may be determined by the controller based on the target sequences such that the web sequences do not violate the target sequences as explained above.
The controller performs the feeding of the webs, the cutting of the webs into print sheets and the conveyance of the print sheets to the collecting station in a parallel way such that the print sheets arrive at the collector in a sequence, which corresponds to the target sequence. This control is performed based on the web sequence for each pathway such that the arrival sequence of the print sheet having a particular position in the customer sequence at the collecting station corresponds to the target sequence.
In the example given above, the web 1 is processed by the first pathway to deliver the print sheet 1 as the first print sheet at the collecting station. The web 2 is processed at the second pathway to deliver the print sheet 2 at the collecting station after the print sheet 1 has arrived. The web 3 is processed at the third pathway to deliver the print sheet 3 at the collecting station after the print sheet 2 has arrived. Thereafter the web 2 on the second pathway is processed to deliver the print sheet 4 at the collecting station after the print sheet 3 has arrived, and so on.
(Additional) processing information for determining the location of the prints or print sheets in the process flow at least approximately may be determined by the controller in a plurality of ways. The (additional) processing information may be determined based on the timing of transport of the webs and the corresponding print sheets. Preferably the transport of the web and the corresponding print sheets is under strict control of the controller. In this way, the controller knows at any time the position of the web and of the print sheets. This allows the controller to determine the position of each print in the parallel pathways. Thus the controller may control the feeding and cutting in order to meet the above defined demands based on the (additional) processing information.
Alternatively or additionally the controller may identify the prints and webs, e.g. based on an optical identification or based on sensors. For instance, the width of the webs may be detected in order to identify the webs. Alternatively the sections of the web, which separate the prints from each other, may be optically identified. Thus, the prints on the webs may be counted and the prints may be assigned to the customer orders.
Alternatively or additionally, the controller may receive information about which prints are present on which web. By identifying the web and counting the prints, each print may be assigned to the respective customer order and the position of the print is in a sequence may be determined.
The processing information, which allows to identify the prints and to assign the prints to the different customer orders may additionally be collected based on a control of the cutters. Each cutting action corresponds to a separation of prints. In this way, the prints and print sheets may be counted and monitored.
Furthermore, the feeding device and the cutter may issue signals about the conveyance of the webs and the print sheets and about the cutting action. These signals may be processed by the controller in order to determine the processing information or to complement the processing information, e.g. to determine the location or status of the respective prints or print sheets.
As already mentioned above, there may be marks on the webs and/or print sheets and/or prints, which allow identifying the webs, prints and/or print sheets. The marks may be placed on the web by means of printers. The controller may communicate with the monitoring device, which identifies the marks in order to determine the position of the prints or print sheets and in order to determine which print sheets belong to which customer order.
The web sequences, which define the sequence of prints of one order on the same web, may be determined based on the processing information. If, for instance, the processing information includes information about the distribution of prints of the same customer order on different webs, the corresponding web sequences may be determined based on this information. Alternatively or additionally, the prints may, for instance, be directly identified by means of marks. In this way the sequence of the prints on the web and thus the web sequence is determined. Of course, the controller may receive additionally or alternatively information on web sequences from external, e.g. from a system of printers, which print the images of one and the same customer order on different webs. The print sheets of each web are separated from the web in accordance with the web sequence. Preferably the print sheets are separated by the different cutters from the different webs in a sequence, which corresponds to the target sequence. In the example given above, the print 1 is first cut from the web 1. Then the print 2 is cut from the web 2. Then the print 3 is cut from the web 3 and then the print 4 is cut from the web 2 and so on.
The cutters may be cutters, which cut only in one direction (one-dimensional cutters) or which cut in two or more directions. Cutters which cut in one direction are called X cutters and cutters, which cut in two orthogonal directions are called X-Y cutters.
According to a particular embodiment, there is a number of one directional cutters and a number of two-directional cutters. Preferably one two-directional cutter is assigned to the web having the broadest width. This allows for a flexible handling of the distribution of images to different webs. The two-directional cutter preferably cuts in a direction perpendicular to the transport direction of the web and in a direction parallel to the transport of the web. In this way two or more prints may be arranged besides each other in transport direction and may be separated by the X-Y cutter. This allows for a more flexible use of the printers, which print the images on webs of different widths as will be explained in more detail below. In particular a higher throughput of images may be achieved.
The present invention further pertains to a photographic processing system, which comprises one of the above-described embodiments of the parallel cutter arrangement.
The photographic processing system comprises an input device, which receives customer orders and the processing information assigned to the customer orders. The customer orders may be received, for instance, as a batch of films spliced together or as a series of digital photographic images. The digital photographic images may be directly received via a network (e.g. Internet) or may be received from a scanner, which scans films. Each customer order comprises a number or plurality of photographic images (digital images or images on a film). Before printing, the customer order corresponds to a set of photographic images. After printing, the customer order corresponds to a set of prints and after cutting the customer order corresponds to a set of photographic print sheets.
The photographic processing system further comprises a printer system, which receives the photographic images (e.g. as digital images or on a film) and which prints the photographic images on more than one web. The printing on different webs may be performed in parallel or in a sequence or in a combination thereof.
The photographic processing system further comprises a transport device, which transports or conveys the webs, on which the images have been printed, to the parallel cutter arrangement. If the printer system comprises printers arranged in parallel, the webs are transported preferably in parallel to the parallel cutter arrangement. Preferably each of the cutters of the parallel cutter arrangement is assigned to one particular printer, which prints the images on webs of particular width.
If the printer system comprises a printer (sequential printer), which prints on webs of different width in a sequence, then preferably the webs of different width are distributed by the transport device on parallel transport lines, which lead to the parallel cutter arrangement. Preferably each transport line is for transporting a web of particular width. In order to achieve a parallel arriving of prints of the same customer order at the parallel cutter arrangement in case of a sequential printer, the transport of webs may preferably be delayed or buffered on the parallel transport lines. The delay time is preferably controlled by the controller such that those web sections, which belong to the same customer order, arrive at least approximately simultaneously at the parallel cutter arrangement or at the cutters of the parallel cutter arrangement.
As mentioned above, the webs used by the printer system may be of different width. However if, for instance, the processing information of a customer order requests only prints of the same format then, in case of parallel arrangement of printers, the printers may be used to parallel print on webs of the same width in order to accelerate the printing. Thereafter, the prints of the same customer order may be cut in parallel, in order to further accelerate the processing of the prints.
Furthermore, preferably, the distribution of the photographic images to the different printers is not only based on the requested format of the images, but also based on the printing speed achievable with the different printers and the format printing ability of the different printers. If, for instance, a printer prints on a web of particular large width, this printer may not only be used to print large format prints but may also be used to print images of small format. These small format images may be nested on the web of large width and may be cut by a two-directional cutter as mentioned above. Depending on the number of large format and small format prints of a customer order, the photographic images may be flexibly distributed between a printer for small format and a printer for large format such that the throughput of images is optimised. If, for example, the number of large format prints is below a certain threshold, then the printer for large format prints is additionally be used to print images of small format in order to increase the overall throughput.
Preferably the number and speed of the printers, which are arranged in parallel is adapted to the statistically occurrence of customer requests for prints of a certain format. There are more printers for printing the most wanted format and/or those printers have a higher printing speed than other printers, which are for printing less wanted formats. This layout of the printer system adapted to the statistically requests of the customers allows for a further optimisation of the photographic processing system in terms of throughput. A flexible adoption to customer wishes may be achieved by one large format printer in combination with a two-directional cutter and/or in combination with a printer, which allows to print on webs of different formats. The printing system may also be combined with at least one single sheet printer, which is able to print on media sheets (e.g. sheets of photographic paper) of various formats. These single sheets may then be conveyed by the transport device such that they arrive together with other prints of the same order at the collection station within the same time frame. The other prints of the same order may have been printed in a usual way by one or more printers on one or more webs of the same or different width. The web or the webs are cut by a cutter or by cutters, in particular by the parallel cutter arrangement. The corresponding single sheets of the other prints of the same order arrive within the same time frame at the collecting device as the prints from the one or more single sheet printers.
According to the invention, a system, which comprises a printer and a cutter (printer and cutter system) may comprise a printer, which prints the images on a web and a cutter, which cuts the web thereafter and/or may comprise a single sheet printer, wherein a web is cut into single sheets and then the images are print on the single sheets. According to the invention, the printer and cutter system is controlled such that a printing of prints of the same customer order and/or the output of prints of the same customer order is performed within the same time frame or in an overlapping manner. In particular, the print sheets, which are output in parallel, are output such that print sheets of the same customer order arrive at the collecting station without intermediate print sheet of another customer order.
The present invention also relates to a method, which performs the above-mentioned steps in order to achieve a group wise arrival of print sheets of different customer orders. In a first step the webs are preferably parallel received and cut into print sheets. Alternatively or additionally single print sheets may be received via a parallel transport pathway, which print sheets bear images of the same customer order. In a next step, the print sheets, which are present on parallel transport pathways, are feeded to a collecting station such that print sheets of the same customer order arrive at the same time or within a time range, which is not interrupted by the arrival of print sheets of another customer order.
The collecting of the print sheets at the collector may be performed automatically or manually by an operator.
The invention further relates to a program, which performs automatically the aforementioned method, when the program is loaded into a computer or when the program runs on a computer. The computer preferably interacts via control interfaces with cutters and transport devices. The transport devices are for feeding webs to cutters. In particular, the transport devices allow for a parallel transport of print sheets to the collecting station.
The invention also relates to a photographic processing method, where received customer orders and assigned processing information is processed in order to produce print sheets, which processed in accordance with the assigned processing information and in particular sorted in accordance with a target sequence. The target sequence may be, for instance, in accordance with the sequence of the images in the received customer order and/or in accordance with the format of the images defined by the processing information. For instance, prints of largest format are first and prints of smallest format are last and the sequence of prints having the same format does not violate the customer sequence. In accordance with the photographic processing method, the photographic images of the customer orders are printed on webs, fed to at least two parallel cutters, which cut the webs into print sheets, and the print sheets are fed in parallel to the collecting station in order to achieve the group wise arrival of print sheets of the different customer order.
The invention further relates to a program, which performs the photographic processing method and which may for instance be distributed via Internet.
Finally the invention relates to a program product like a computer media (CD, floppy disk, SRAM etc.), which stores or comprises the above-mentioned programs.